


Red Flags and Long Nights

by Biracial_Mermaid



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biracial_Mermaid/pseuds/Biracial_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip used to have normal emotions, until Toue's research team got a hold of them.<br/>Now that they're older, those emotions come back every so often and it's hell after being numb for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flags and Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends~  
> So I have this headcanon that the assumed psychopathy/sociopathy that Virus and Trip have are completely artificial, and my friend gave me a request for sobbing Virus clinging to Trip. Ask and you shall receive~  
> Awful characterization and terribly ooc, but it's good I think-

Trip knew things like this happened, though he didn’t know how often. He knew all too well the horrors that filled Virus’ head sometimes, because they filled his as well, memories of Virus’ emerald green eyes before they were altered, memories of his voice echoing back at him from the walls as he was held down by the adults he’d never fully trusted as he kicked and screamed. Perhaps the most painful were memories of their normality, of how hopeful they used to be. On more than one occasion, the pair had discussed what they wanted to do once they left Platinum Jail and went back to their families. That was before they realized that they were tools, pawns in something bigger than they could imagine. It wasn’t nightmares that frightened Virus and Trip in the dead of night, it was always memories that conjured some morbid curiosity, thoughts of how things might have turned out for them. 

Trip had only just began to fall asleep, his eyes only just began to relax after being open for so long, when he felt his bed shift beside him. Opening his eyes, he already knew who it was. “Oi, I’m not in the mood to suck dick tonight, I’m far too tired.” All Trip could see of Virus was his body curling into his own and a mess of blonde hair, head bent slightly so that the golden strands were all he could see in lieu of Virus’ face. Something wasn’t right and that was obvious. “Vi…rus?” he inquired, gently nudging the other. Was he shaking? Virus was always the composed of the two, so to see him shiver like a small dog left in the cold was slightly alarming, though Trip could hardly bring himself to feel the way he thought he should. 

Virus shook his head and looked up to Trip, eyes pink and swollen behind his glasses. “Do you remember when we were kids,” he started. His voice was strained, Trip noted. “We used to talk about becoming famous for something, we used to laugh and feel things, Trip. Why did we,” he paused and Trip knew what was coming next. He’d asked himself the same thing every time a random rush of emotions slammed into him like a brick thrown his way. “Why did we let that bastard fuck with our heads?” A shrug from Trip and a scoff from Virus. “See? You don’t care. You don’t care because you can’t care. Most of the time, I can’t care either. And then I care suddenly, sometimes, and it’s fucking awful.” Trip knew what Virus was sobbing about. The sudden bouts of self awareness and feeling were hell. For a short time, he’d know the feeling of regret, of despair and dejection. He’d be emotionally sensitive, as though someone was jabbing his mind with a hot branding iron. Then all at once, he’d feel nothing again, he’d think himself ridiculous and then he’d roll over and go to sleep. But for a few minutes, he’d know the curiosity and hatred that were associated with his past. 

What if Toue hadn’t messed with the wiring in his brain?

What if he could feel things like this all of the time?

Would Virus love him, would he love Virus like normal human beings instead of this demented, cold relationship the two had now.  
How dare that asshole, Toue, take that from him? For Christ’s sake, he was a fucking child!  
Then all at once, his emotions would turn to static, simple white noise that filled a room when you put the television set on the wrong channel. Hopefully, it was the same situation for Virus. His arms circled around the shaking, obviously terrified blonde and Trip pulled him to lie against his chest. “You’ll be fine.” He assured Virus. “In a few minutes, it’ll pass.” Maybe, he thought as Virus slowly ceased his trembling. It was some sort of defect in the way Toue erased their emotions, it had to be. He’d have to ask about getting it fixed.  
Virus sighed shakily and slipped his eyes shut, visibly relaxing against Trip. “I can’t decide which I hate more, having feelings or not having any at all.” He told the other, listening to his strong heartbeat drumming into his ear, as if the only purpose it had was to calm Virus. He knew that Trip didn’t give a rat’s ass about what Virus was feeling, but he appreciated the comfort he offered nonetheless. 

The bout of crying he’d done left Virus feeling more than sleepy as he held onto Trip, waiting for his emotions to fade away the way they always did. But first, “Hey, Trip?” he hummed. The bottle blonde, arms protectively coiled around his smaller counterpart, cast a glance in the voice’s direction. “Hm?”  
“I’m really glad you decided to follow me around and not someone else.”  
That was the closest he’d ever get to an ‘I love you’, Trip knew. He also knew that neither he nor Virus were really capable of real love. What they had with each other was the closest thing, and sometimes he felt as though Virus didn’t reciprocate the same feelings he did. But hearing that small mumble as he teetered on the edge of sleep, he smiled lightly.  
“I’m glad, too.”


End file.
